Talk:Dungeon Defenders Wiki
The main page now runs off of Templates! Wiki-navigation. The new menu system on top lets there be three tiers of links. So we could things likt this. *Heroes **Apprentice ***Towers ***Weapons **Huntress ***Towers ***Weapons And etc. it is a very cool update! Button image links For the main page, the links on the button images should really go to the articles instead of the image info pages. —Shidou T/ 19:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a minor mistake in coding. Thanks for the heads up! I just got a shai Hulud with 250 upgrades for the ps3 and was wondering what would be a perfect build for it? Crimsondragon82 (talk) 18:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Unable to Sign Up to this wiki Is anyone else having problems and are unable to Sign Up to this wiki? I tried to create an account from 2 different locations and tried with both IE and Firefox and still can't. Can someone in charge try to create a dummy account and see if it works? Thank you 23:09, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Familiars? where is the "Familiars" link on the main page?Syl 04:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing out its absence. Sorry for the delay, as I should not have neglected checking this page for so long. —Shidou T/ 23:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Great just logged into my XBox account to find all my characters have been stripped clean. Didn't have any mods, but obviously my Legendary Defender chicken ain't coming home to roost again. Is this a bug? Do Trendy intend to fix it? Dodgy2 15:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RSS Feed broke down It seems to be happening all over wikia but... "Loading RSS data..." - it's not working here either, just fyi. 19:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Cross platform???????? Hello everyone, is cross platform between PS# and PC possible??? Thanks. Danny there should be pvp assualt 22:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC)dworbington Please read Why only make dlc for pc and what about other consoles. If your not gonna release dlc for them why even make the game for other consoles. 23:59, September 4, 2012 (UTC) shai hulud with 250 upgrades Just got a shai hulud with 250 upgrades and was wondering what a perfect build for it would be? On the PS3 Crimsondragon82 (talk) 18:07, February 3, 2013 (UTC) i have dungeon defenders on the PS3 and when i load up the game there is a little burning sword in the top right part of the screen i cannot play anymore due to this when i go to choose my character there are no button options. can anyone tell me what the sword is and why i am unable to play dungeon defenders anymore? In answer to the second question, the burning sword is the cursor icon for the PC version. I'm not sure why it's on your PS3 version. I don't know if this info can help you at all... Extra tags The end of the main page has a couple extra tags floating around ( and ) Museiskum (talk) 20:54, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Eternity Can we add a section for Dungeon Defenders Eternity? A lot has changed, and we could use info on new pets, gameplay mechanics, etc. -Pewpewpewbench (talk) 18:29, July 23, 2014 (UTC)